Naruto:Flames of Youth
by KenjiHibiya
Summary: After Hokage Naruto's death and many other great shinobis death the new generation has arrived. Shiro Namikaze a young boy who hopes to surpass Minato Namikaze,Naruto Uzumaki, and Bolt Uzumaki themselves has made a goal to become the greatest shinobi in history. He will face many challenges along the way and many trials as well. But the real question is...can he survive
1. Enter Shiro Namikaze!

"My dream is to..become Hokage!" The young boy said as a girl in the back of the class room busted out laughing. "Alright Shiro go sit down." The instructor said counting the students. "Alright im going to divide you into pairings of two and your going to like it!" The instructor exclaimed as he became serious. "Pairing one Shiro and Kotaro!" Shiro would look around seeing Kotaro as he was calm and collected. "Now for the second pairing Kazu and Mikoto." Kazu tried acting cool in front of Mikoto as she sighed and looked away. "That isn't the girl who was laughing at me. Where is the girl that was laughing at me..." Shiro said in a depressed like state. The instructor eventually gave each other academy student their pairs. "Hey I'm Kotaro." Kotaro said flipping in the air landing next to the swings Shiro was sitting on outside. "I'm Shiro nice to meet you." Shiro said with a smile on his face. "..." rustling noises came from a bush behind them as a claw extended out the Bush dragging them in there. "Gah!" They were both thrown to a tree. "Fire style:Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Kotaro said as his cheeks swelled up with flames as they launched at the enemies. "Lightning Water Dragon Jutsu!" The two villains exclaimed as a water dragon coated in lightning came crashing down at them both. "Kotaro!" Shiro pushed him out the way getting knocked into the air. The Dragon spiralled crashing into Shiro as Kotaro was terrified. "You jerk!" Kotaro's eyes turned red with as they spiralled into sharingan. "So this brat is an Uchiha eh? Too bad he only has the first stage of it." They said laughing as Kotaro ran at them. Lightning would surge in front of the villains face as the smoke would clear. "They say lightning never strikes the same place twice...SO HOW ABOUT IT!" Shiro seemed to have awakened his chakra nature as lightning would channel its self into a stream surging at the villains. "Fire style: fire ball!" Kotaro said from the other side of them. "Your 1000 years too earl-" the villains froze as they were sent flying into the tree. "Byakugan!" A man in a jounin outfit said standing through the smoke of the two attacks colliding. "Lions Gale Palm!" He pivoted then thrusted his palm at the two villains as wind spiralled off of it. The tree broke in half sending them through 11 other trees. "You kids alright?" The mysterious man said. "My name is Raiton Hyuga I originally came from Kumogakarue. Which is why I have these!" He would handsign. "Black Panther!" A panther would appear from the smoke covered in black lightning. "Bet you've never seen this either kids." Black lightning would surge around his arm as it would slowly vanish. "Now let's go back" Raiton said smiling. "Hokage eh?" A red tiny strand of hair fell behind Shiro as he kept walking with Kotaro and Raiton. The other groups were already called back due to the alert everyone got but Shiro and Kotaro. To Kotaro it seemed as if they were being tested and to Shiro it seemed that there wad much more to this world than it seems.


	2. Ninjas tools and Chakra Natures

"Welcome back you two I heard there were rogue ninjas attacks going on so I called everyone back are you okay?" The instructor said calmly noticing we're alright. "Raiton...Why are you here?" The Instructor said in a suspicious tone. "Just checking on the children is that a problem..Toniri-San." The instructor or "Toniri" so to speak walked away quietly escorting the children. Raiton slowly walked away smoking a cigar. "Looks liked Lord Bono was right there is something up." Raiton said walking away towards the Hokage mansion. "Watch out." A girl with red hair and a pony tail with a side bang walked by Shiro flipping him. "Oops." The girl said walking away. "You alright?" Kotaro said extending his hand. "Yeah I guess..." Shiro said as he got up feeling pained on his side. "Okay class the graduation will be coming very soon. So we are going to begin our next unit Ninjutsu and ninjas tools!" The instructor said proudly as everyone's face got cheery really quick. Except for Kotaro seeing he already knew some basic Ninjutsu. "Alright! Get ready guys cause Lord Kazu is coming at you yahoo!" Kazu said excitedly as Kotaro shrugged and walked in the corner sitting in his chair like a cool guy. "If I remember correctly that lightning I got struck by channeled into my chakra nature.." Shiro said to himself quietly. "So what's the so called Hokage doing." The young girl with the red hair said as she got in Shiros face. "My name is Shiro..Shiro Kamikaze" Shiro said polietly. "My name is Hikari Uzumaki remember it." Hikari said walking away. "Now all of you line up." The instructor said looking at all of us. "First up is Kazu!" He explained what to do as Kazu took the chakra paper. "Uh it's broken." Kazu said as he titled his head looking at it. "Give me that!" Kotaro took the paper walking off as it burned to a crisp easily. "No fair Kotaro already knows about chakra natures!" Kazu said throwing a fit. "Or your just slow." Hikari said as she took the chakra paper as it flew green with markings all over it. "Chakra bite huh..." the instructor said analyzing Hikari. Various other students took there chakra papers. "So it's down to you Shiro?" Shiro gulped and slowly nodded his head. He grabbed the small rectangular paper feeling the texture of it as he slowly imagined his self isolated. A giant crack was heard as the paper was shocked with lightning. "Shiro of the Lightning...an interesting tale." The instructor said silently to himself. "ALRIGHT BURNING PASSION!" Kazu grabbed the paper as it lit a very tiny flame slowly burning it. Kazu was disappointed but satisfied he got to see his chakra nature. Everyone was outside in groups as for Shiro he was alone. He never knew what was wrong with him for some reason he was just..special. Shiro let out a sigh as he looked up noticing Kotaro in the tree above him. "Yo." Kotaro said dropping down an apple for Shiro. "Thank you Kotaro I appreciate it." Shiro said smiling. "Ugh why am I stuck with you guys." Hikari said as she clearly wasn't when she had many other options. "Listen up!" The instructor said loudly getting everyone's attention. "Now that your in groups assign a person to get ninja tools." The four people stepped up and grabbed ninjas tools for there team. He gave each team a group number Shiros was 7. "Group 7 vs group 3!" The instructor said seeing as everyone has had their own experience with chakra. "Ready...BEGIN" Team seven leaped into a tree as team 3 was just waiting for us. "Water style:Rapid water wave!" Genjiro handsigned as water came explosively from the ground as it rose at team 7. "Wind style following needles!" Saru said as the wind spiral around the water with needles in it. "Fire style crimson butterflies!" Kimiko said as the flames wrapped around the wind as the combined Jutsu slammed at the tree. "Looking for us?" The smoke vanished as Shiro smirked lightning erupting from his right arm. Kotaro also smirked as he inhaled his cheeks swelling with fire. "Twin combination Jutsu!: LIGHTNING FLAME EXPLOSION!" The two boys said as flames and lighting spiralled together as Genjiro and Saru inhaled as water and wind surged at the other Jutsu. A giant explosion of chakra occurred. As the smoke cleared Kotaro came running with his katana slashing at the other two. They jumped in the air as Shiro came from behind Kotaro upper cutting Genjiro and spin kicking Saru to the tree. Meanwhile the girls were having a personal fight. "Your going down you little two faced skunk!" Kimiko said as she handsigned. "Fire style crimson explosions!" Explosions of flames occurred all around Hikari. "What are you an arsonist!?" Hikari gritted her teeth as Kimiko jumped through the smoke round housing at Hikari. Hikari blocked the kick flipping back throwing senbons (needles) at Kimiko as she thought they missed little did Kimiko know wires were attached. The wires wrapped around Kimiko pinning her against the ground as Hikari put senbons all around Kimiko so she couldn't escape. "Twin Jutsu!:Whirpool!" Genjiro and Saru handsigned as water spiralled around Shiro and Kotaro. "What will be your move Shiro of the Lightning and Kotaro of the flaming hatred." The instructor said smiling. "Fire style: fireball Jutsu!" The wind inside the whirlpool carried the flames against the water. It eventually turned into steam as a massive glow of lightning came from Shiro. "This is probably my last Jutsu..Lightning style:Electric Spiral!" Shiro dashed as the Lightning consumed him as his fist was heavily condensed in lightning as he punched Genjiro into a tree. "Shiro!" Kotaro side flipped and threw his ninja tool which is a kataa at Shiro. Shiro caught the katana and threw it at Saru pinning him into a tree as well. Shiro fell to the ground exhausted as team 7 reunited. The instructor had a slight grin. "Let the games begin..." The instructor said laughing to himself.


	3. Kazu's determination

"Team 7 did an excellent job not just them but team three as well!" Everyone would clap and cheer except for Kazu. "HEY IF YOU WANNA SEE A REAL FIGHT LETS START IT RIGHT NOW!" Everyone sighed as the Instructor spoke "might as well get this over with..Team 8 vs Team 6!" Kazu Raigeki and Miyoto walked to the center. Inokuni Shikadai and Chokaku walked to the center as well. "You losers aren't worth the divine ino-shika-cho combination" said Shikadai as he smirked and handsigned. Shadows stretched toward Team 8 as the shadows somehow leaped off the ground spiralling as a drill slamming right at Kazu. The smoke cleared as an earth wall appeared. "I got you Kazu!" Miyoto said making a wall of earth as defense. "Eat this! Lightning style: Lightning tigers explosive claw!" Raigeki said as he flipped over the wall lightning exploding from his fist slamming at Team 6. Raigeki was stunned and couldn't move as he looked down shadows would be attached to him. "Mind possession Jutsu!" Inokuni said as he handsigned emitting a massive glow. He took control of Raigeki jumping towards team 8. "Guys I'm fine I stunned them for sometime. Kazu and Miyoto store up chakra there coming.." Raigeki said with a smirk turning around round housing Kazu into Miyoto. "Lightning Style: GAHH!" Raigeki said in pain as he was slowly out of chakra along with Inokuni. "Let's end this..Chokaku!" Shikadai said as Chokaku was attached to the shadows. "HUMAN BOWLING BALL!" Chokaku said as he expanded into a ball as Shikadai launched him towards Kazu and Miyoto. Miyoto tried to protect Kazu as she got spun away to the ground seeing she was out of chakra. A surge of power went through Kazu seeing his comrades down. "Fire..Fire...Fire...FIRE STYLE: CRIMSON LOTUS PALM" Kazu pivoted and took a step forward palming Chokaku stopping him from spinning as flames explode from his palm. Chokaku was burned and also out of chakra. As Kazu walked forward he noticed spikes everywhere on the ground with wires attached. Kazu opened his side pouch as he pulled out a blade. He spun it as it was really four blades. "Here's my weapon.." Kazu said holding it up to his face. "Demon wind Shuriken!" He threw it as it cut all the wires connected to the spikes as it hit the branch above Shikadai making the leaves fall on him. "Winner! Team 8 won this amazing battle!" The instructor said proudly as Kazu collapsed. Eventually everyone recovered and went home except for Shiro. Shiro was uneasy and had a major doubt about something."Shiro..." Kotaro said jumping from tree to tree noticing him landing beside him. "What are you losers doing out here" said Hikari as she walked toward the two. "Heh heh..." They said with poker face. " till suddenly a giant explosion came from the academy as an artificial tailed beast appeared from it. "Now I can finally make my move.." A ninja with a mask on with a full set of black clothing said standing on top of it. "Destroy them!" The masked man said smiling. "Fire,Lightning,Earth Style! Flaming lightning dragons tremor!" Team 8 said in the air as a flaming dragon formed with lightning as they handsigned with giant rocks spiralling around it. "Go!" Team 8 said as the Jutsu spiralled hitting the monster knocking it off balance. "Inokuni Chokaku!" Shikadai said as they ran onto the scene as Inokuni took control of the monster and Chokaku flipped it. Inokuni made the monster pin it's self down. Kotaro and Hikari looked at Shiro. "Guys we can't let them out shine us." Team 7 nodded knowing what to do Kotaro and Shiro charged at the monster as Hikari trapped it with wired needles. "Lightning Fire style: Exploding Fire ball!" The fire ball surged at the man as he countered it with water style. Kotaro landed on the ground. "Go Shiro!" Everyone said as Shiro was in the air in front of the man. "Lightning style...Electric Storm!" Shiro yelled as he slammed his fist at the man an explosion of electricity coming off of his fist as Shiro got swung into one of the tails. "Beast Attack!" The beast couldn't move due to the wires. "DAMN YOU HIKARI!" He hand signed a very powerful jutsu. "Water style Tsunami!" The whole academy was flooded in water as it slowly shrank down the water faded away showing every single academy student on the ground.


	4. Masked man revealed

"Was I too late?" Raiton would jump from tree to tree looking around as he noticed the academy destroyed. "Lightning Style Black Panther!" A panther of black lightning formed in the sky soaring downwards at the masked man. "Raiton this doesnt concern you." The man said moving his staff finally as it seemed to block all kinds of chakra natures. "The heck!?" Raiton fipped onto the beast as he pulled out knucle blades handed down from Asuma Sarutobi. "Eat this!" Raiton took a step forward spin kicking as the man clashed with his staff. Raiton then slammed his fist at him as the man kicked his gut. Raiton flew back abit rushing forward again throwing a paper bomb. "Bingo." He slid under the explosion wrapping his legs around the mans neck throwing him in the air. "Wind style twin lion palm!" The two air palms hit the man sending him spiralling in the air. The man would try to hand sign but he was too slow Raiton appeared right infront of him slashing him diagonally rapidly. "Laido." He said spin kicking him into the ground. Raiton landed gently looking at the man. "Thats what you g-" The man spin kicked him and smacked him in the air with his staff. "Shit." Raiton said trying to regain his balance. "Twin Jutsu:Lightning wind dragons crash!" The dragon would spiral around crashing down at the man. Smoke would be everywhere as the man was still standing. His staff absorbed it again mysteriously it could absorb two at once. "I gotta find another way." Raiton said as Shiro came from the tail he landed in and round housed the man knocking his mask off. "Eat that! Instructor..san?" Shiro said confused as the instructor swung his staff at Shiro. Shiro narrowly dodged each and every swing flipping back. "Woah!" Shiro would side step as Raiton would use Laido on the now revealed masked man. A giant crash of lightning was sent in his face. Tonori would grab Raitons arm throwing him to the ground. "Water style..!" He said going insane. "Lightning style High Voltage!" Shiro said flipping punching the instructor in the face shocking him like crazy. The instructor slammed Shiro back onto the head of the monster. "Eat this!" Chains would faintly appear restricting Tonori and stopping his chakra. Shiro slowly got up punching Tonori with lightning non stop repeatedly. Shiro backed up and handsigned "Lightning style lighting dragons strike!" Shiro tried to immitate the jutsu he saw from the scroll even though it was unperfect it was still strong. "Its game over...instruc..." Shiro said as he was stabbed in the stomach. The lightning faded away as the instructor stood up. "You were always the cautious one why dont you try and stand out more." The instructor sliced him again making a cut on his chest in the shape of an x. "Lord Hokage!" An anbu said appearing. "I know." Lord Bono said as he put on his battle attire. "Deploy all troops Jounin and Anbu!" The hokage said his face getting serious than smirking. "Yes sir!" The anbu said alerting the others as the Hokage and his group jumped from tree to tree arriving at the academy. "Earth Style:Impaling shards!" The Hokage said as pieces of earth slammed down at the tailed beast. "Fire style Dragon flame bombs!" A wave of flames spewed at the monster and the instructor. He waved his staff making a shield cancelling out the jutsu. "I want this man taken in custody he is very dangerous. Move out men thats an order!" All the Jounin and Anbu threw kunais and shurikens and a couple of jutsus aswell. They eventually over powered him. "Uppercut..." Shiro uppercutted the instructor with a sudden surge of lightning as it swelled back up in his fist as he hit the instructor over and over again each blow landing a tremendous amount of lightning on to him. "Oh.." the Hokage made a earth wall that sent him to the beast as he pulled Shiro back. A giant explosion went off under the instrucor making him fall. "Before ill go ill take one of you down with me!" The instructor cut his self then stabbed the beast. He slowly walked over to Kazu hitting his stomach a red seal forming and glowing as it absorbed the beast and draining the mans life force. Kazus body was exploding in red aura rapidly getting stronger. The aura stop getting stronger and vanished. The Hokage stood their speechless. "Clean this mess up and dispose of the body." Raiton and the Hokage exchanged glances nodding at each other. All the children were put in hospital beds as damages to the academy were being repaired and as the instructors body was being barried his staff glew and faded to black. "Is this what fighting feels like...?" Shiro said as he layed down going back to sleep.


End file.
